Arriving Rivendell/The Map of Orionis/Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu's plot
Here is when Arriving Rivendell, The Map of Orionis and Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu's plot goes in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Star Swirl the Bearded: This is where we'll meet Elrond. Nyx: Amazing! Snowdrop: I can hear birds. Zeñorita Cebra: It is very peaceful. Princess Yuna: Cool! Tigatron: By the Matrix! (Suddenly, the Elvish horns from before sound again. The Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge) Elrond: Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: (bows gracefully) My friend! Where have you been? Elrond: We’ve been hunting a flock of Pure Ones and group of Huns that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass. (dismounts from his horse, then he and Star Swirl hug) Strange for them to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near. Star Swirl the Bearded: Ah, that may have been us. (Yuna steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition) Elrond: Welcome, Princess Yuna, Daughter of Luna. Princess Yuna: You heard of me? Elrond: You remind me of your mother and Prince Edmond, You have your father’s looks. I knew him when he ruled over Orionis. Prince Edmond: No kidding. Princess Yuna: Elrond heard tell about us. Yuna and Edmond: (look at each other) Skidmark: Uh-oh. Brownie: Someone's in love? Princess Yuna: Guys! Turbo: Sorry. Nellie: We're just having fun. Brownie: Edmond and Yuna sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, Then comes foals in baby carriage. Star Swirl the Bearded: That's enough! Brownie: Sorry. Elrond: ( speaking elvish meaning Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.) Compy Mage: What did he say? Star Swirl the Bearded: He’s offering you food. Comp Chest: That's great, I'm getting hungry! Later, The Company are sitting around tables in the Elven court, eating. However, Some are not very appreciative of the Elves’ vegetables. Snowdrop: (eating lettuce) These are good. WALL-E: (drinks oil) B.E.N.: I enjoyed oil too, WALL-E. (drinks) They really hit the spot. Snowdrop: I'm full. R2-D2: (beeps about Ishani's cravings) C-3PO: Yes, R2, I know it's because of her pregnancy. Ishani: (eating the food she craves on) Dusty Crophopper: Are you sure you're eating as well as you can, Ishani? Ishani: Yes, Dusty, Don't worry about me. Prince Edmond: (takes a few salad) Princess Yuna: (takes her own) Prince Edmond: (saw his hoof on Yuna's hoof) Princesss Yuna: (her cheeks turn red) Sorry. Prince Edmond: (his cheeks turn red) That's okay. Princess Yuna: Just getting enough salad. Prince Edmond: Me too. Chompy Mage: What they need is a little help from the Love Chompy! Chompy: (growls in reply in agreement) And the Doom Raiders begin their song. There's an inn, there's an inn, a merry old inn '' beneath an old grey hill, And there they brew a beer so brown That the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill. The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle; And up and down he saws his bow Now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle. So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead: He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: '' ''‘It’s after three!’ he said. Later that night, the Map was discovered. Princess Yuna: We came all this way for your help, Elrond. Prince Edmond: None of us can read the map. Princess Skyla: So, We were hoping that you can. Game Facer: I'll bet you the share of my sleeping bag. Angus: You're on, Game Facer. Star Swirl the Bearded: Edmond, Show him the map. Prince Edmond: (hand the map to Elrond) Elrond: Orionis, What is your interest in this map? Edmond doesn't speak. Star Swirl the Bearded: It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Latin, do you not? Elrond: (looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map) Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon with the same shape and season as the day on which they were written. Prince Edmond: Can you read them? Elrond: These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a full moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Prince Edmond, the same moon shines upon us tonight. Prince Edmond: We may have enough time before the full moon. Princess Yuna: It'll take days from now. 8: The sooner we get rid of Malefor the better. Snowdrop: I hope we'll get there soon. Meanwhile, The Huns and Pure Ones Scouts step into Weathertop, where many other Huns and Pure Ones are gathered with Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra. The Hun Scout Leader: The Princess and her friends, we lost them. Ambushed by Elvish warriors, we were... Shan-Yu: I don’t want excuses, I want the head of the Unicorn Prince. The Hun Scout Leader: We were outnumbered. There was nothing we could do.I barely escaped with my life. Metal Beak/Kludd: But you have failed. Nyra: You couldn't even bring the Alicorn Princess to us. Shan-Yu: (strokes the Hun's head with his right hand) Far better you had paid with it. (grabs and lifts by the throat with his left hand and throws him against the pillars to the side letting the Killer Shrews killing him and eating him) Metal Beak/Kludd: They will show themselves soon enough. Nyra: Send out word, there is a price on their heads. The rest of the Pure Ones and Huns on horses all run off from Weathertop to do their will. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts